Ice Cream And Monkeys
by Mellos Mayushi
Summary: Ritsu Sohma constantly got into fixes, but this may have been his worst. Shigure Sohma, the man who decides to fix this by putting the monkey and his "favorite" brunette editor on the streets for a date! RitsuxMitsuru ONESHOT Rated T just in case.


A/N: Holy crap, my first Fruits Basket fanfic. I feel great! Sooooo…..who should be my host this time…? I know! Ayame?

Ayame: Gladly. The lovely authoress owns nothing in this Fanfiction other than the plot, inspired by a role-play. She would like to give credit to chika1345 and Sweetie-chan1 for Role-Playing with her and giving her great dialog. Please no flames, unless you want Kuwabara to be a sad, sad, broken man because you melted Yukina.

Me: Thank you. Now, let the fluff begin!

* * *

Ice Cream and Monkeys - A Fruits Basket Oneshot

* * *

Ritsu Sohma constantly got into fixes, but this may have been his worst.

"Mit-chan! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I tripped you with my foot on accident! It was my fault for having my foot in the way, I apologize! I'm very, very sorry!" Ritsu cried, helping Mitsuru up, who had fallen flat on her face I a hurry to get to Shigure, who had tricked her into coming by saying his manuscript was done. Mitsuru's head hit Ritsu's as he helped her up, and he apologized again. "I'm sorry!"

Shigure sat back and watched as the both of them scrambled for apologies. "Oh Ritsu, maybe you should apologize by taking her out for ice cream and donuts!" He suggested, laughing as he did.

The light came on in Ritsu's mind. "That's a great idea! Mit-chan, let me make it up to you! Let me take you anywhere you like, I'll take you!"

Mitsuru stumbled over a reply, trying to figure out what to say. Shigure handed her the manuscript and whispered to her. "Here's the manuscript but you must adhere to my orders and split an ice cream with him!"

"Mitsuru, are you alright?" Ritsu didn't know if he had said something wrong to her, and almost went into panic mode.

Instead, Mitsuru's face turned bright red as she took Ritsu's hand, ready to leave for ice cream. Shigure was happy for three reasons.

1: Ritsu is going on a date.

2: It gets his editor out of his hair.

3:Not until the end of the day would Mitsuru realize that five pages were missing from the manuscript.

"Okay, then! Come on, Mit-chan, let's go." Ritsu led her out of the house with a happy expression on his face.

Shigure had that evil smile on his face. "To follow, or not to follow? That is the question…." He debated this as the two people he loved to pick on most walked off.

In town….

Ritsu and Mitsuru were walking down the street, occasionally looking at each other and turning and blushing shortly afterwards. There was rustling in the bushes and they stopped to look. "You heard that to, Mit-chan?" Ritsu asked her.

"I did…" She replied.

"It must have been the wind. Let's go, The ice cream man is just up there." He led her away from the bushes and towards the sweet dairy product.

Little did they know that it was far from the wind, but a dog. A certain black-haired, annoying, mischievous dog. "Okay, my cover's not blown." Shigure said, sighing.

"I'm glad I get to come out with you Ritsu. I never have time to do anything other than hound after Shigure." Mitsuru said to Ritsu.

"I'm very happy to be able to come out with you as well, Mitsuru." Ritsu blushed brightly. "I wish Shigure would be nicer to you. It's really not fair of him to treat you that way, especially since you're only trying to help."

"He treats you the same you know. I don't mind really, if he wasn't that way than he wouldn't be Shigure." The editor looked at Ritsu with a reassuring smile. It was true, that was Shigure's nature.

"I know, he treats everyone the same." Ritsu handed Mitsuru ice cream before he continued. "But he should at least let up a little. The stress isn't very good for you, it can make you sick. I would be sad if that happened…" He got ice cream for himself, then they continued on their little walk.

Mitsuru blushed furiously. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Ritsu… Maybe if Shigure got married, he would let up a bit…" The both of them snickered at the thought of Akito whipping Shigure into shape.

Shigure pouted. "I'm not that rough! …Am I?" Ritsu and Mitsuru looked behind them to see what that was, but Shigure had ducked behind the bushes again.

"That time I was positive I heard something…" Mitsuru said, turning back around alongside Ritsu, and continued down the street.

Mitsuru kept blushing and looked away so he wouldn't see. She glanced back over at him, and brought her hand up and touched the side of his lip to wipe off some ice cream and then froze on what she did. "I'm sorry!" She said, taking her hand off Ritsu's face and looked at the ground in front of her, blushing like mad.

Shigure hid behind the ice cream man, and he looked down at Shigure like he was nuts. Which he most likely was.

"It's alright. You've got some ice cream on your cheek yourself." He put his lips to Mit-chan's cheek, ridding it of the ice cream. He pulled away from her and blushed like mad. "Oh, that was unnecessary! I'm sorry, that was a total invasion of personal space, I'm very, very sorry Mitsuru!"

Shigure began narrating it like the Discovery Channel. "The monkey cannot help himself when around his desired female." He joked, putting on a safari hat.

The brunette editor blushed and licked her ice cream before saying everything in one breath. "No no its okay! Stupid Shigure for making me embarrass myself in front of you! I actually didn't mind at all!"

"You didn't…? You're fine, Mit-chan. I don't mind."

Mitsuru smiled up at Ritsu for a moment before blushing again and quickly eating some of her ice cream, in turn, giving her brain freeze. Oh the dreaded brain freeze. "Ow! My head…."

"Oh, you're in pain?! Come here." Ritsu stood in front of the editor and kissed her forehead. "Does that feel better? Stupid ice cream! Since you can't talk, I shall apologize to Mit-chan for you! I apologize for the ice cream's behavior!"

Mitsuru blushed a brighter shade of red and giggled at Ritsu's cute antics. "Ritsu." Her eyes had tears falling out of them from her laughter. "Thank you!" She kissed Ritsu on the cheek before tugging on his hand to follow her down the street.

Ritsu followed her and smiled. "Where are we going, now, Mitsu-chan?" He smiled at how happy she was, letting her lead him wherever.

"It appears our monkey has claimed his mate! Soon there shall be baby monkeys everywhere!" Shigure narrated, not noticing that he was no longer behind the cart because the ice cream man pushed it away, he was exposed to the world.

Mitsuru pulled Ritsu toward a photo booth and smiled at him. "To remember our fun day!"

Ritsu smiled sweetly. "Of course. Days like this should be remembered for years to come."

Shigure crept stealthily behind the two of them. _I need to infiltrate that photo booth! _He thought as they got inside.

Mitsuru popped coins in the machine and smiled brightly. "Smile, Ritsu!" Ritsu smiled just as brightly and the machine snapped a photo. Mitsuru was so happy that she was out in the open and didn't have to worry about getting Shigure's manuscripts from him. "I'm much happier today than I've ever been before! Oh! Now make a face!" Mitsuru stuck out her tongue and pulled on her bottom eyelids. Ritsu made a face reminiscent of the monkey who's spirit he possesses. The photo booth snapped a picture of that.

The brunette smiled up at the man who made her feel free, because he was like her in so many ways. "Two left, what should the next pose be?"

"Um.…" He thought about it, then he waited until there was only a few more seconds till the next picture was taken "How about this?" He kissed Mitsuru on the cheek, ensuring that the photo booth captured it.

She smiled and blushed a deep red. She turned to speak to Ritsu after the pic was taken and…

_Bam_. Their lips met by accident as the last picture, the fourth one, is snapped. Ritsu blushed a dark red, and Mitsuru's face soon matched that shade.

_Our monkey has become a man_! Shigure shouted in his mind.

Mitsuru still hadn't pulled away from Ritsu's lips and had no idea what to do in this situation other than stay in place and blush red. Ritsu wrapped his arms around Mitsuru and closed his eyes, kissing her deeply. Mitsuru gave in to kissing Ritsu, unaware of the continuing flashing of a camera. She leaned in to hug Ritsu, wondering if he'll return the embrace or keep them at a distance like she's noticed most Sohma's do. Then suddenly…

_Poof_! "Oops…" Ritsu said to himself. He had forgotten about the curse because he had been so happy. He felt stupid.

And there, sitting before Mitsuru, was a small monkey. She stared at the monkey with wide eyes. "Ritsu?! Where did you go?! Oh my god, I turned you into a monkey!"

"Oh....I'm sorry, Mitsuru, I ruined everything! I'm so sorry! I'll apologize for how I am, I'll apologize to THE WOOOORRRRRRLLLLD! I'M SORRRRYYYYY! I'M SORRY FOR HOW I AM!"

"Why are you apologizing monkey?" Mitsuru looked down at the monkey for a second, realizing from the blush on its face and the immense amount of apologizing. "Ritsu?"

"I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen! I turn into a monkey when I get hugged by someone of the opposite gender, I know it's a bit strange, you can leave me here and go home if you want to, I know I'm an outcast! I'm sorry!" The little Ritsu-monkey's eyes were filled with very tiny tears. He knew it. All his hopes of being with Mitsuru were gone. He officially hated this curse, and wished it would go away forever.

Mitsuru stared down at Ritsu, the nicest guy she'd met so far in her entire life, and reached out to touch his monkey paw. "I'm not going to leave. I thought I'd done something wrong and caused this." She laughed. "Now I know why all the Sohma's don't hug people. Why would I leave you anyway? You're my date."

Ritsu looked up at her, the tears vanishing from his face." You're not..?" He smiled. "Thank you, Mitsuru. Now, you might want to close your-" _Poof_! "…eyes…" Mitsuru was too late to turn, and she turned a dark shade of red and covered her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" She kept her eyes covered as Ritsu began to put his clothes back on.

"No, it's my fault, I didn't mean to turn into a monkey." Ritsu finished putting his clothes back on. "It's okay, you can look now, I'm clothed." Mitsuru slowly uncovered her eyes and blushed darker. "I'm very sorry for this. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you…"

She thought. "Well, maybe we could try that once more?"

_And now, I can leave him be. Ritsu can handle this on his own, now. _Shigure thought as he walked away. "I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" He yelled just as Mit-chan kissed Ritsu again.

_Shigure…_ Ritsu thought. Mitsuru pulled away from Ritsu and looked up at him. "That sounded like Shigure." She said.

Ritsu smiled lovingly at her. Let's ignore him. He's not important right now." Ritsu told her.

"My job is done. I've embarrassed Ritsu and helped his date. RITSU IS A MAN, NOW! A MAN, I TELL YOU! I MUST CALL AYA!" Shigure announced to the world.

Mitsuru promptly ignored Shigure. "Oh? And what is?"

Ritsu Sohma smiled at her and gave her an honest answer. "You are." And he touched his lips to hers once more.

* * *

A/N: Ha ha! Not bad for a role-play-inspired fanfic, now was it?

Ayame: It was glorious! It was a magnificent romance with a little bit of that Shigure humor mixed in!

Hiro: Yeah, right. It sucked like a little kid with a juice box!

Ayame: Read and Review! Remember, Everyone loves a good review.


End file.
